1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to devices and methods for testing printed circuit boards (PCBs), and more particularly to an electronic device and a method of automatically testing transmission lines that do not meet predetermined design requirements from a wiring diagram of a PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
PCBs are used in electronic devices. In the construction of an electronic device, a PCB is a place to mount electronic components and further provides a means of electrical connections between the electronic components. Transmission lines are used as one means to transmit electrical signals between the electronic components.
In transmissions via these transmission lines, the electrical signals may be weakened due to the poor quality or defects in the transmission lines. Thus, for achieving a better quality electrical signal, these transmission lines of the PCB need to be tested to exclude those that do not meet design requirements. Originally, the testing of the transmission lines was done by an engineer manually, this was troublesome and lengthy in terms of time.